Ingrid Giraffe
'''Ingrid Giraffe '''is a minor character in the series. She first appears in ''Animal School ''and is one of the many students in Charles Darwin Middle School who first meets Cindy Butler when she comes to the wrong bus and into the wrong school. She is friends with Adam Lyon, Lupe Toucan, Jake Spidermonkey, and Slips Python. Biography Ingrid is a quiet, emotionally insecure schoolgirl with very deep, compassionate feelings, that the usually keeps hidden away. One of the most overarching feeling would be her undying love for Adam Lyon, which she represses, to the point where she acts very weird and awkward around him. Ingrid is the most overlooked and least respected of her pack, with nobody caring about what she says or does. She is also considered the pack's weakest member. Ingrid lives most of her life, hiding in her shell, not wanting to say or do anything, with fear that she will be rejected for it. However, she truly does have some wonderful feelings and beautiful thoughts, about music, poetry, acting, and art that she yearns to share with the world. Although fear is mostly her dominant emotion, there have been many times, when her anger takes on full control, and she loses her mind, freaking out, and going into an all-out rampage. This is her only mean of asserting power or defending herself, and it works like a charm, because when she does this, people know to keep their distance. Lupe is Ingrid's best friend, who basically runs their whole "friendship". Ingrid fears Lupe on a certain level, making her submissive and subservient to her. In "Sidekicked", it was made very clear, Ingrid and Lupe's respective "sub" and "dom" statuses. Lupe is also the only other person who knows about Ingrid's crush on Adam, due to Ingrid feeling safe enough around her, that she puts all her trust in her. Ingrid has a secret crush on Adam, but since she's too afraid to tell him, she acts extremely stalkerish and overbearing, getting up in his face and showing excessive gestures of kindness, which can come across as creepy to Adam. Ingrid's love for Adam is no mere puppylove, as she pours her heart and soul into him. Ingrid despises other girls, who try to date him and opposes him returning to his old school. She goes out of her way to to prevent anything from stopping their possibilities of being together, yet is too afraid to try starting a relationship. In "Hygiene Hijinks", Adam was pressed to tell the pack if he would kiss Ingrid if his life depended on it. He was cut off before he could answer and Ingrid harrassed him, throughout the entire conversation, begging for the answer. Eventually she gave up, and ran off, crying. It's apparent that Lupe knows about her love for Adam, in episodes such as "Up All Night", and "That Darn Platypus", and Lupe provides support for her. In "Kerry to Dance?", Lupe served as her wing-woman, helping her dress and act in a way that would draw Adam's attention to her and allow him to make the first move. Although they're friends, Ingrid somewhat despises Windsor, seeing him as stuck up and self-centered. She sometimes feels as though she is left in his shadow and all the attention goes to him. This actually stirs up a lot of rage for him, but because she's so quiet and submissive, she keeps these emotions bottled up, except for a few times, when she flips out on him. In "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", Ingrid went to school after hours, so she could set Slips free, after getting himself trapped in the school. In "Mellow Fellows", Ingrid turned to Slips for psychological advice and he helped her overcome her shyness with boys. Trivia *She is the tallest student at Charles Darwin Middle School. *Over the series, there has never been a single camera shot, where her entire body was shown on screen. They avoid showing her entirety with a variety of tactics. Most of the time, her head is cut off screen, by having the camera only show her from the neck down. Sometimes, she hunches over and sticks her head in frame, but the arch in her neck is still off screen. There are times, where the reverse is done and her head is seen, without her body on frame. Sometimes, her head or neck arch is hidden behind a tree, chandelier, hanging sign or something else, that comes down from the ceiling. *Her favorite thing to eat is the leaves from acacia trees. *Ingrid is the least respected member of the pack, being occasionally ignored, bossed around, shunned, excluded, and mocked by the other members. *Ingrid constantly apologizes for things, even if she never did anything wrong. She does this so much, her catchphrase is "I'm sorry". *She and Lupe are on the school cheerleading team, as seen in "Cheer Pressure". *In the episode "Sidekicked", Ingrid tries to talk street by using the phrases, "word," "word up, yo," and "plus we can be all talkin' street, and ain't no one's gonna be all up in our grills, yo," but everyone told her to stop. However, when Windsor did it, everyone loved it. *In the episode "Save the Drama for Your Llama", it was established that Ingrid was the weakest member of her pack. At the end of the episode, she stood up to Lola Llama and passed that title onto Adam. Later, in "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was mentioned by Lupe, that she was back to being the weakest member again. *In the episode "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was revealed that she has an older sister named Inga Giraffe, who's even taller than she is. She attends Marlin Perkins Wild High School. *In "A Very Special Boy", Ingrid's defence mechanism was throwing swordfish. *She claims to be related to Geoffrey the Giraffe, who is the mascot for Toys Я Us. Category:Canon Characters Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Giraffes